Candy
by caramelstorm
Summary: Its Halloween time and Sakura wants to throw a Halloween party. One shot sakura x Gaara slight kankurou x ino x shikimaru


**Author's note: This is a one shot story with my favorite holiday! I thought it'd be fun to write since it is October after all. Let's see how evil I can just get! **

**p.s. I don't own Naruto, sadly. Actually I'd just want to own Gaara and Neji….and maybe Kankurou and Kiba.**

Candy

Sakura groaned and lifted her head off her pillow. Once again she was awake before the alarm clock. She peered over at the calendar; Halloween was only a couple days away. Running her fingers through her short bubblegum locks she came up with a brilliant idea. She would host a Halloween slumber party for the girls! (**a/n: I used to do this every year, so I have a few good plots for this. I stopped when I moved)** Snickering she grabbed the phone off the receiver and dialed up Ino.

--

Ino groaned, she was running out of ideas for costumes. She had just planned on trick-or-treating this year. Being as nobody had thought to throw a party yet. So it came as a blessing when her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Ino-pig! I'm going to have a Halloween slumber party. Your invited and I'll need your help setting up."

"Sounds interesting forehead, who are you inviting?"

Sakura paused on the other line, "Lets see, you, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, and of course myself."

"Sounds cool, I'll be there on one condition."

"What?"

"I need help on deciding a costume."

"Can do!" Sakura replied cheerfully, "Meet me here in an hour. I've still got to call the others."

Ino smiled, "Talk to ya later" then she hung up. Ok only an hour until she could get a costume, she could handle that.

--

Sakura smiled, one down three more to go. She dialed Tenten's number next. The weapons mistress would most likely be home.

--

Tenten answered in a singsong voice. She had just been reorganizing her weapons and was proud to say she had like a bazillion sharp pointy objects.

"Moshi-moshi" she greeted.

"Hey Tenten, it's me Sakura. I'm having a Halloween slumber party, wanna come?"

"Of course! Heck I'll even bring snacks!"

"Good, do you have a costume yet?"

"No, I've still gotta go shopping for one."

"Good, you can go with Ino and me. Meet me at my place in an hour, see you later alligator."

Tenten giggled, "After awhile crocodile!"

--

Yes! So far two would be coming, that only left Temari and Hinata. Hinata would most likely say yes and hopefully she'd be aloud to come alone and without Neji, a.k.a. Mr. Negative. She giggled as she dialed Hinata's number.

--

Surprisingly Hinata had not been awake yet and when she answered the phone her throat was thick and dry.

"Hello…" she said groggily.

"Hinata, it me Sakura. Hope I didn't wake you up."

"Its fine, I was supposed to be up an hour ago, I over slept."

"Oh well gomen-nasai anyway. I'm having a Halloween slumber party, did you want to come?"

Hinata instantly brightened, "Hai! But I don't have a costume.

"You and just about everyone else! Meet me at my house in an hour and we will all go shopping together"

"Ok, I'll be there." Hinata said in an almost shy voice.

--

"Yeah!" inner Sakura boomed

"Hush, only one more!"

Sakura then dialed Temari's number.

--

Temari did not answer instead Kankurou did. "Hello" he sounded a little bored.

"Oh hey Kankurou, is Temari there?"

"Hey there pinky, yeah hang on"

There was a pause and Sakura could clearly hear Kankurou yell for his sister. After about a minute of waiting Temari finally picked up the phone.

"Hey Sakura, what's up?" Temari and Sakura despite the age differences had grown to become good friends. Part of this was because Temari's brothers seemed to have an interest in the pink haired Kunoichi.

Sakura was smiling, you could hear it in her voice, "Sorry for the short notice but I'm having a Halloween slumber party. Did you want to come?"

"Of course. If you don't mind me bringing my brothers along, I don't trust them in this big house all alone. Gaara would probably kill Kankurou and who knows what doll boy would do!"

"Its fine, we can tie them up and give them makeovers if they refuse to do the pranks with us" Sakura replied planning very wicked things.

"Alright we'll be there; I'll get there as fast as I can. Maybe Gaara'll teleport us there…hmmm. Anyway I'll make it. See you then!" Temari replied in a very sing-song voice. They bid each other good bye and hung up.

--

Sakura cackled evilly and decided to get dressed. She reached into her dresser and pulled out a pink tank top with a black rose going up the left side and a pair of black cargo Capri's. She smiled checking herself out in the mirror. This would be fun, now she just need to figure out a costume and help the other girls too. With the exception of Temari who lived in another village.

**An hour later**

Sakura was sitting on her front porch with her purse beside her as the girls showed up, Ino in a bright orange t-shirt and tan Capri's, Hinata in a silver long sleeve shirt with little cuts on the sides that showed her cream colored skin underneath and blue shorts, and last was Tenten in a red Chinese style shirt and black jeans. All the girls looked ready for a trip to the mall and praised each other before heading off.

When they reached the costume store nobody could contain their excitement any longer. Ino practically burst throught the doors and dashed over to the female costumes. Sakura and Tenten sighed and followed her. Hinata in tow, her pearly eyes carefully scanning the costumes.

--

**Ino's POV**

I ran my fingers across the rack of costumes. Turning down one after another when something caught my eyes.

I paused and pulled it out, a gypsy costume. It was gorgeous. Its skirts were orange, yellow, red and purple and while purple would normally have clashed with such warm colors it seemed to compliment it on this. After all the skirts were layered and torn on purpose; With little gold bells and silver moons adorning it. The top was supposed to be tight fitting; Orange with the center a red orange with purple ribbon outlining the separation in color. The sleeves were puffed up but they were meant to hang on the sides of my arm just under my pits.

I loved it, there was even a gypsy head band and plenty of golden bangles. Oh and shoes too! This would be mine! I scurried over to the cashier and paid for it. Now all that was left was to wait for the others.

--

**Sakura's POV**

I watched Ino pick out a costume, she loved it. I could tell and I was glad for her. But mine needed top be better than hers. After all others would be seeing us in our costumes while we pulled the pranks.

So I whistled a tune and fingered through costumes. Then I saw it. Oh yeah this was defiantly what I was going to wear. A school girl uniform, perfect. I'd have plenty of guys eating out of fingers with this, just what I needed.

The short skirt was light blue with dark blue and red stripes on it. The top was short, it would expose my belly, it was a simple white button up blouse. I also had a tie that matched the skirt. There were dark blue socks and black shoes to match as well.

This was just perfect. I picked it up and skipped over to the cashier.

Up next will either be Tenten or Hinata. I hope they find what they are looking for!

--

**Tenten's POV**

Ok so both Sakura and Ino have costumes, well I guess its my turn!

Nothing The weapon mistress can't handle! Oh what am I gonna do!

I ran from rack to rack trying desperately to come up with a good costume, I mainly wanted to impress Neji with my costume, but I have no idea what I should wear!

"Ugg…" I muttered then something caught my eye.

A maids out fit, not just any a French maid one with kitty ears; oh yeah this might just work! I picked it out it was a grayish purple, I loved it instantly, from the white ribbon the ears and tail that wear the same shade as my hair. Perfect. If Neji saw me in this he might just have a nose bleed. Which is what I happen to be looking forward too. Sakura promised pranks on the guys.

So I trudge over to the cashier and paid for it. He gave me a quizzical look and I just shot him a glare. I could so pull this off!

--

**Hinata's POV**

Oh god! Everyone else has their costumes! Oh I don't know what to get! What would Naruto like? Would Neji tell my father if I wore that?

Oh this is cute! I paused there was little red riding hood costume. Sure the powder blue dress is a little short, but the cape is gorgeous. It looks so flowy! And those are cute lace socks too and I think I might be able to pull off the shoes.

This is the perfect costume for me, after all I'm just an innocent girl. I inwardly cackled, if anyone could see my thoughts they'd know just how wrong that statement was.

Anyway I paid for it and met with the other girls. Their outfits seemed a little more seductive. But what did I care?

--

**General POV**

Sakura smiled. "Ok, lets get some lunch. Then I gotta go and buy decorations and food. I'll be planning all of the pranks tomorrow. Oh this will be fun!

The girls then left to head to a new restaurant.

Naruto looked at the girls, they had just gotten costumes as far as he could see and to the best of his eavesdropping abilities he discovered they'd be having a sleepover. Perfect. He ran back over to the boys. Shikimaru and Neji were on the training field, Neji was practicing and Shikimaru was just admiring the clouds.

He was so like an old man. "Hey guys! The girls are gonna have a Halloween sleepover!"

"Troublesome"

Neji just fixed Naruto with a glare, "I know."

"So you wanna help me scare them?"

"I will" Kiba volunteered. Naruto had not noticed him, being as he was hiding in a tree.

"Great, come on Neji! If you help I wont tell them about it!" Naruto pleaded, he didn't actually have anything one Neji. But knew this would work if he let Neji fill in the blanks himself (**a/n: wow Naruto is actually saying something smart. And yes this sometimes does work. Feel free to try it out.)** Neji's white eyes immediately widened, "You wouldn't."

Naruto gave a fox grin, "Oh I would and Shikimaru I hear your one of their targets. Both Ino and Temari will be there"

"So troublesome, but fine I'll help."

Neji sighed still afraid of Naruto's 'dirt' on him, "I guess it can't hurt."

"Alright! Come on guys we have to plot!"

**The next day**

Sakura was at her kitchen table, so far she'd plotted kidnapping a few of guys and tying them up with Gaara and Kankurou, they could give them makeovers. Oh or they could have a scavenger hunt! Oh this would be good.

She then left her house and went to the market. She bought a bunch of decorations and ingredients to make snacks. On her way back she spotted Temari and her brothers, "Hey Guys" she called.

"Hi Sakura" Temari called, "Hey Pinky" Kankurou said. Gaara just gave a small wave (**oh! A shy Gaara!)**. "Did you just get in?" Sakura asked.

"Yup, is it ok if we crash with you until and after the party's over?" Temari asked.

"Yeah its fine, I'm on my way back home. Tag along" Sakura called, waiting for the sand-nins to catch up.

When they reached Sakura's House she showed Gaara and Kankurou the guest room and informed Temari she'd be staying in Sakura's room with her. Temari smiled, "Ok this will be fun!"

Being as it was night time now Sakura went into the kitchen and began to prepare dinner. Because unlike Temari she could actually cook. Gaara peered into the kitchen after smelling an actually good alluring scent. He watched her prepare dinner while quietly humming 'Ordinary World' to herself. Without realizing it when she finished Ordinary world she began to hum Mr. Sandman. Maybe she did have a thing for one of the sand sibs.

They ate dinner quietly at first until Temari and Kankurou could no longer contain their enthusiasm, "This is delicious!" they cried. Gaara thought it was good too but he said so very quietly, it was almost inaudible. But Sakura caught it anyway, "Glad you like it. But its nothing special. Anyway, get a good nights sleep. Were cooking and decorating tomorrow. Not to mention the party is tomorrow!" she was happy now.

Temari and Sakura retreated to their room and giggled. "Ok so the first game we will play tomorrow is truth or dare, then a scavenger hunt, then we kidnap a few guys give them makeovers, then of course scary movies!" Sakura stated. She had to tell someone her plan.

"Sounds like fun!" Temari cooed. They fell asleep shortly.

**Party day**

Sakura was up before Temari on purpose. There was no way she'd let her cook without help. She silently snuck out of the room and into the kitchen where she began to make chocolate chip pancakes (**my favorite kind**). Unaware to Gaara watching her again, he liked just about everything about her, but he was dreading her seeing him in the costume his sister had made. He hadn't even seen it himself in fact.

He noticed she was humming Mr. Sandman again and smiled, "Sounds good" he said to startle her.

She whipped around, "Oh good morning Gaara-kun. Hope you slept well!" she said cheerfully and offered him a smile.

"Hn" he mumbled and sat down at the table.

Kankurou came down the stairs rubbing his eyes, "What smells so good?" he asked.

"Chocolate chip pancakes" Sakura replied with a smile.

"Sounds good, I should marry you and never have to eat Temari's cooking again" Kankurou teased. Gaara glared up at his older brother and Sakura could feel the tension build up in the room, "Yeah right, like I'd marry you" she teased back.

That relaxed Gaara a little.

Temari descended down the stairs yawning. "Hey guys, mm something smells good" she plopped herself into a chair and looked up. Sakura began putting the pancakes on plates and distributing them to her guests.

"Ok guys after breakfast Ino should arrive. She'll be helping me and Temari set up, the other girls will be here around five. They will probably bring snack too" Sakura stated while the sand-nins stuffed their faces.

Temari nodded and continued to eat, 'man Sakura can cook!' she thought.

The rest of the meal was quiet, but it didn't seem to bother anyone at the table. Sakura cleared the plates and stuck them in the dishwasher while Temari began to pull out some bowls and other supplies.

The two girls set to work at baking a cake, about ten minutes later Ino knocked on the door.

"Forehead I'm here!" she called.

Sakura opened the door and greeted Ino, "Come in. Temari and I were baking a cake for the party. I mean what's a Halloween party with out devil's food cake?" Sakura stated. Ino smiled, "heh, yeah. I guess I'll start decorating. Oi! Boys make yourselves useful and help me over her!" Ino blurted out.

They began to set up and time went by quickly.

At 4:50pm Temari, Ino and Sakura retreated to Sakura's room to change. Ino was the first to leave the room, she danced down the stairs very seductively, "So how's it look boys" she teased in a gypsy like voice. "I could read your fortune or maybe just do a dance for ya."

Gaara rolled his eyes and turned away but Kankurou looked a little eager, "Looks nice."

Temari was next, she graceful walked down the stairs, she was wearing a copy of Yuna from Final Fantasy X's wedding dress and she looked stunning. "Your costumes are good to boys, after Sakura comes out I suggest you get into them!" she said proud at her work.

Sakura came down the stairs next, her short skirt just dusting her thighs and her top tight in all the right places. Kankurou jaw dropped and Gaara who had looked up at the moment flushed red. Sakura cackled, "Good just the reaction I was aiming for" Sakura said wickedly. Temari and Ino smiled, "Looks great! You're the distraction after all" they said together.

Sakura grinned, "I know."

_Knock-knock_

Sakura smiled and opened the door. Hinata stood there looking very innocent but she blushed when she saw how small Sakura's outfit was and slightly regretted choosing one that was a little conservative, "Oh Hinata you look so cute!" Sakura Exclaimed.

"Arigato, you look stunning Sakura." Hinata replied.

"Good, I'm the distraction I gotta catch the attention while you kidnap them. So this works."

Hinata nodded, she finally got the plan.

Tenten arrived next, her maid outfit looked rally nice on her, "Oh my Tenten. Didn't know you could look so kawii!" Temari said eyeing the weapons mistress.

"Well…I…" she started.

"Don't worry he will like it" Hinata said quietly.

Sakura smiled, "Kankurou and Gaara will be back in a minute. I sent them off to put their costumes on."

Now it was Temari's turn to cackle, "Wait till you see them" she said evily.

Kankurou came down the stairs. He looked pissed off, but other than that he looked ok. He was dressed as a kitty boy, "Oh he would be tackled by a few fan girls tonight." Gaara came next. He looked very unhappy himself, he was a panda version of Kankurou.

"Panda-kun!" Sakura called then hugged him.

Gaara blushed scarlet when she pressed up against him, it started as him blushing because of this ridiculous costume but now it was because here she was in very tight clothes clinging to him. Could she possibly like him?

Temari started laughing, "Oh Gaara! Your just so cute when your embarrassed!"

Sakura let got of Gaara and he Hid himself on the couch avoiding the looks he was getting.

"Ok now that everyone is here lets play truth or dare. I'm gonna grab the bottle!" Sakura chirped. She returned a moment later with an empty bottle.

"Ok everyone in a circle!" she demanded.

"Ok I'll go first!" Sakura gave the bottle a good hard spin and watched as it landed on Hinata. "Ok Hinata truth or dare?"

"T-truth" Hinata said, she was afraid of dare.

"Ok, hmm…what did you dream about last night?" She asked. This was lame but she couldn't let Hinata faint under the pressure. They needed her Byakugan for later.

Hinata looked at Sakura her eyes went wide, "Well um…I dreamt that I was in a field and Naruto came up to me and kissed me. And it was passionate. But I'd rather not say what happened next…"

"Tch, naughty naughty" Kankurou teased.

Hinata ignored him and spun the bottle, it landed on Temari. "Truth or Dare?" Hinata asked.

"Dare me!" Temari exclaimed.

"Ok I dare you to kiss every boy that says your name"

"What? Oh ok."

Temari spun the bottle and it landed on Sakura. Temari smiled wickedly, 'Truth or dare?"

Inner Sakura spoke for Sakura, "Dare me!"

Sakura gaped at her inner but ignored it.

"Ok Sakura I dare you to dance to 'Dip It Low' with Gaara" Temari said. She wanted to hook up the two an possibly earn a sister in law who can cook for them.

"Oh umm" Sakura said before getting up. Temari popped in the cd and pushed her brother up with Sakura.

The music started out soft but when the sudden burst started she thrust out her hips with them, then she moved around Gaara trailing her fingers over him.

_He says he wants you, he says he needs you  
It's real talk, then why not make him wait for you  
If he really wants you, if he really needs you  
Really got to have you  
Take your time and feel him out  
When he's a good boy  
I mean a really, really good boy   
Why not let him lay with you  
That's when you give it to him good_

She placed her back to his front and brought her rump down

_Dip it low  
Pick it up slow_

She brought it up slow then rolled it around before pressing into him and repeating this.

_Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke  
Pop, pop, pop that thing  
I'ma show you how to make your man say "Oh!"   
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke  
Pop, pop, pop that thing  
I'ma show you how to make your man say "Oh!"_

Gaara was surprised and was trying not to show how much he liked this. Sakura was starting to enjoy herself with the comments she was receiving from the watchers. She tried hard not to notice that Gaara was aroused, after all she was too.

She began to trail her fingers over his body again

_You're getting bold, he's growing cold  
It's just the symptoms of young love growing old  
You think it's time  
And you're thinking of leaving, but give it time  
It's late at night, he's coming home   
Meet him at the door with nothing on  
Take him by the hand, let him know what's on  
If you understand me, y'all come on_

She became more seductive in her dance and started the dipping again.

_All my ladies wind it up  
If you know just how to move  
All my fellas jump behind  
And show her what you wanna do_

All my ladies wind it up  
If you know just how to move  
All my fellas jump behind  
And show her what you wanna do

(Chorus)  
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke  
Pop, pop, pop that thing  
I'ma show you how to make your man say "Oh!"  
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke   
Pop, pop, pop that thing  
I'ma show you how to make your man say "Oh!"

We can move if you wanna  
We can move if you wanna  
We can move if you wanna  
We can move...

Ok now this was getting good, Gaara and Sakura began to forget the others in the room and hardly noticed that Temari was taking pictures. For memories.

_Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke  
Pop, pop, pop that thing  
I'ma show you how to make your man say "Oh!"  
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke   
Pop, pop, pop that thing  
I'ma show you how to make your man say "Oh!"  
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke  
Pop, pop, pop that thing  
I'ma show you how to make your man say "Oh!"   
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke  
Pop, pop, pop that thing  
I'ma show you how to make your man say "Oh!"_

Now that the song was over Sakura retreated back to her seat blushing. Gaara stood there dazed for a moment then he sat down.

"Ok I think theres been enough of this. Lets move on!" Sakura said giggling halfway.

"Ok next is a scavenger hunt. I printed it off line. We need to collect these. We will be on teams ok. So put your names on paper and we will see who your partnered with. Ok?"

Sakura collected the names and rew two at a time, they went as follows:

Sakura and Hinata

Kankurou and Gaara

Tenten, Ino and Temari

Next Sakura handed out the lists ok here what we need to get:

3 hershey bars

1 witch hat

1 article of clothing from crush (one per person)

2 pumpkins any size

--

Sakura and Hinata smiled. They'd all separated. But Sakura hadn't left the house, "Hang on Hinata I have to get the article of clothing" Sakura said as she snuck into the boy's room.

She looked over at Gaara's stuff and snatched up one of his shirts putting it into the bag.

She then ran back to Hinata, "I have mine, lets get a shirt from Naruto then we will move one."

Sakura dragged Hinata over to Naruto's place and told her to wait for a moment, she knocked on the door. Naruto answered. He was dressed as a cup of instant ramen and Sakura had to try and not laugh at him. He wasn't paying attention to her fighting back the laughter. More so to what she was wearing.

'Uh…Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"Naruto, I need one of your shirts…would you please go get one for me?" she asked pushing her chest forward.

Naruto gulped and fled to his room, he had successfully kept from having a nose bleed. He handed her the shirt and then noticed Hinata. Her short dress and red cloak and innocent look was too much. He had a nose bleed. But it went un noticed. The girls had fled a moment ago

--

Gaara and Kankurou didn't really bother leaving the house, instead they raided the kitchen for the chocolate bars and took clothes and a hat from Sakura's room. All they need now was the pumpkins.

--

Tenten, Ino, and Temari and stolen the candy and the witch hat from some unfortunate little girl. Tenten had just watched the two blondes, she didn't want to get involved. They were scary like this. Ok so they just need pumpkins and crush clothing. She could handle this.

They made their way down the street and came upon Shikimaru's house. Ino and Temari started towards the window not bothering to notice they both wanted something of his. The climbed through his window. He was conveniently not home so it was easy. They pulled open his dresser, Ino took his fish net top and Temari took his black shirt. They both yayed and climbed out the window. Tenten started running towards the Hyuuga manor. She climbed inside. Neji was also not home, so this made it easy for her to steal one of his white shirts.

She smiled and they retreated to find a pumpkin patch.

--

Hinata and Sakura had found a hat and some chocolate bars and now they were in the pumpkin patch. Sakura spotted Gaara and made haste to grab two small ones she handed one to Hinata and sprinted back to her house. Temari, Ino and Tenten were already there. "Aww man you beat us!" Sakura pouted.

The boys showed up behind them.

"What's next?" they asked.

--

"Well we are gonna kidnap a couple of the other boys then give them makeovers" Ino said proudly.

--

Little did they know the boys had been watching them the whole night. They'd watched them play truth or dare and laughed their heads off at Sakura's dare. The little webcam they had set up caught everything. Kiba spat out his cola when he saw Sakura and the usually quiet Neji burst out laughing, even troublesome Shikimaru did too. Now they heard that the girls were going to kidnap them and they fled the house.

--

Sakura spotted Neji and Kiba fleeing in the street. She chased them down with the other girls in tow. Gaara who was feeling generous grabbed them with his sand and they dragged them back to the house.

Naruto and the others had returned to the house and were prepared to watch their comrades be tortured.

Ino had tied them to chairs and Tenten was applying eye shadow to Neji's eyes. It was powder blue, she complimented it with blue mascara and blue eye liner. Then she began to curl his hair. Ino was putting green eye shadow on Kiba, she then put bright red lipstick on him and put a blonde wig on him.

Temari fetched the dresses and helped to wrestle the boys into them. Neji was in a blue one and Kiba in a matching green one.

"They look beautiful!" Sakura squealed. She hadn't need to be bait that upset her, but now she was happy looking at them.

Hinata grinned, "Neji looks good"

They then shoved the boys outside to the unsuspecting trick-or-treaters and went upstairs to change. They came back with pajamas on and Sakura popped in a scary movie. Sakura chose to sit by Gaara and smiled at him. He looked at her and softened his eyes.

Ino was sitting by Kankurou just for the fun of it.

The movie was horribly gory and Sakura ended up screaming through most of it and she clung to Gaara for dear life. Practically on his lap. Ino did something very similar without noticing it.

At the end of the movie Sakura still clung to Gaara, Temari took another secret picture, "Oh god that was scary" Sakura said quietly.

"Its over now" Gaara said. Sakura looked down and when she made a move to get up he pulled her back and all the way onto his lap. "Nothing can get you now, I'll protect you."

Sakura blushed and hugged him.

Tenten and Hinata awed and pulled out their sleeping bags. Everyone pointedly ignored Ino and Kankurou who were now kissing. They'd figure out they were a pretty good match during the movie.

Sakura went to sleep curled up against Gaara, she was smiling.

No body wanted morning to come

**A/n: hope you enjoyed this. Please let me know what you thought.**


End file.
